It Started With A Bench
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Doctor Zambrano is having a bad day, luckily she has found a savior to help her out.


**Disclaimer:**The characters aren't mine; I'm just borrowing them for a while for my own and your entertainment!

**A/N:** Set during _Golden Hour_, that's my favourite Miami Medical episode! I thought what would happen if Emma was there to save the day :) Reviews make my muse very happy and indulges them to continue staying with me and give me ideas. Beta work done by _Madam Mayor_.

* * *

The blonde woman in her late twenties watched the scene from afar. A brunette woman older than her came rushing out of the hospital and crashed into a rogue wheelchair pushed by another woman in blue green scrubs. The two women talked for a minute before the brunette hobbled over to the wooden bench and sat down.

"Are you ok?" the blonde haired woman asked walking up to the brunette. The brunette lifted her head and looked at the blonde.

"Yeah," she muttered, wiping her eyes.

"May I?" the blonde questioned, indicating to the free spot on the bench.

"Be my guest," she smiled, moving over. "Eva Zambrano," the brunette introduced.

"Emma Swan," the blonde replied, shaking her hand as she sat down.

"Nice to meet you," Eva smiled. "Are you a patient here or visiting?" she asked.

"Visitor. My, ah, Aunt is undergoing her first chemo session," Emma stuttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Eva muttered. Emma smiled faintly and looked over at the brunette, she frowned seeing a faint red mark on Eva's forehead.

"What happened to your head?" she ked curiously.

"Oh," Eva paused as she touched her forehead. "Flying object," she shrugged. There was an awkward silence as Doctor Zambrano tugged at her earlobe.

"Missing something?" Emma asked.

"Bad day," Eva answered. "I lost my mother's earring," she added quietly.

"Don't worry, it'll turn up," Emma smiled as she placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder. Eva looked down as her pager beeped loudly.

"I have to go," Eva said softly. "Thanks for the talk," she continued with a smile. Emma smiled back at her and grabbed Eva's phone from her hands.

"In case you want to talk again," she shrugged giving it back after saving her number in the phone book.

**/ - x – x – x - /**

Eva slowly trudged to the staff room after a gruelling 16 hour shift. The door swung shut behind her as Eva walked over to her locker. _'24…13…7…35…9…'_ she memorised entering her code. _'Odd,'_ she thought as it didn't click open. She re-entered her combination but it still didn't open. Eva pressed her forehead against the metal door. She growled to herself as someone has played a cruel joke on her. _'But who?'_ she questioned_. 'Someone who knows my number,'_ she paused, _'Or could be anyone with access to our personal files,'_ she added. Eva bashed her head against the door again, realising her keys were locked inside and the only clothes she has access to were the blue scrubs on her back. She dug her hands in her pockets, Eva flipped her phone over with her fingers when an idea struck her. Pulling it from her pocket, Eva unlocked her screen and dialled a number from her phone book. She leaned against the lockers as she waited for the other person to answer.

"_Hello, Emma speaking,"_ the blonde greeted.

"Hi, Emma, it's Doctor Zambrano. We meet this morning," she explained.

"_Ah yes, you got run down by a wheelchair,"_ Emma chuckled.

"Yeah," Eva mumbled.

"_Sorry,"_ Emma apologised.

"It's okay. It's just been one of those days, you know," Eva groaned. "Actually, I have a bit of a favour to ask," she continued.

"_Sure, ask away,"_ Emma replied.

"I seem to have locked my keys in my locker. All I really need is a couch to crash on for the night," Eva asked. "If it isn't too late," she quickly added.

"_What about your colleagues, and no, it isn't too late,"_ Emma replied.

"Because all that would happen is us sitting around drinking beer and talking about how shitty our shift was. All I really want to do is just sleep," Eva explained.

"_No problem. Wait there and I shouldn't be long,"_ Emma replied and hung up.

**/ - x – x – x - /**

Eva walked out of the building and spotted her friends.

"Oh this is not fair!" Eva growled seeing it pouring down with rain. "No!" she cried, running her hand through her hair. "I left the roof down in my car. It'll be soaked," she whispered, letting her hands fall to her side and slumped her shoulders' in defeat. Eva was busy chatting with her friend she didn't notice the yellow beetle pull up in front of them. Emma got out of her car and walked around to the group of people.

"Hi," she said, waving at Eva. She leaned against the passenger door and watched Eva interact with her friends.

"Oooh, Doctor Zambrano has a late night booty call!" Chris cooed. Eva glared around at him then her jaw dropped.

"It was you!" she accused pushing him away.

"What was me?" he frowned, finding his balance again.

"Changing my locker combination," Eva explained.

"I've been in ICU all afternoon with Tuck," Chris added. The brunette looked over at Tuck who nodded his head in confirmation. "Looks like your luck is about to change," Chris whispered with a wink. Eva raised her hand to slap him. "Truce!" he cried, diving behind Serena for protection.

"Just ignore him," Serena advised.

"Night guys," Eva muttered as she walked up to the yellow beetle. "Thanks for doing this," Eva smiled. "How old is this car anyway?" Eva asked, glancing over at it.

"Um, maybe twelve years old?" Emma guessed.

"More like a death trap," Eva retorted.

"Whatever," Emma muttered, pushing herself off the car door.

"I'm sorry," Eva apologised as she grabbed Emma around the waist. "Long shift," she added quietly. Emma nodded her head understandingly and opened the car door for Eva. She closed it once the brunette was seated, Emma quickly walked around to the driver's side. After getting into the car, she turned the keys and as soon as the engine started the radio blared music from the speakers.

"You can turn it off or change the station, if you want," Emma offered, glancing across at Eva.

"No, its fine," she answered, staring out the window as the rain still poured.

"Eva," someone called, shaking her awake.

"Huh," she moaned sleepily.

"Wakey wakey," Emma cooed.

"Where are we?" Eva asked realising the car was stationary.

"You fell asleep about five minutes into the trip. We are parked in my apartment building parking lot," Emma explained.

"Ah," Eva muttered. She smiled across at Emma as they got out of the car and walked over to the lift. The ride in the lift was silent and a little awkward. The doors dinged opened and Emma led the way down the hall.

"Here we are," she muttered, stopping at apartment number 15. After unlocking the door, Emma held it open for Eva.

"Thanks," the brunette muttered as she stepped inside.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Emma asked as she shut the door.

"A shower would be nice, but I…" Eva paused, glancing down at her scrubs. When she looked back up Emma had disappeared.

"The bathroom is just through here," she said standing by a semi-closed door down the corridor off the main entrance. Eva smiled and moved towards the blonde.

"A cup of tea would also be nice," she muttered, taking the spare clothes from Emma's arms.

"No problem," Emma smiled, moving back to the kitchen near the front door.

Emma heard the water in the bathroom stop. She quickly got up from the couch and boiled the kettle. Emma looked up moments later as Eva emerged from the bathroom. She smiled to herself seeing Eva wear one of her many white tank tops and her favourite faded blue jeans.

"What are you smiling at?" Eva asked, taking a seat at the bench.

"Nothing," she muttered as her kettle whistled. Emma poured the hot water into the tea pot. "Do you take milk and sugar?" Emma questioned.

"Just milk," Eva replied. Emma nodded her head and swiftly moved to the fridge. She placed the carton on the table and gave a mug to Eva. Emma equally poured tea into both mugs and set the pot back down on the table. Eva poured a little milk into the cup then gave it back to Emma. She blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip. Eva's muscle froze seeing someone out of the corner of her eye. "Who is this?" she questioned, placing the mug down.

"This is my son," Emma answered as she moved over to the ten year old. "Henry, this is Eva," she introduced, wrapping her arm around the boy's shoulder. "Eva is going to be staying the night with us. She locked herself out of her apartment," Emma continued.

"Hi," Henry muttered wearily, rubbing his eye.

"Hello," Eva greeted back and glanced over at the clock. She then looked back were the boy had stood, but he had disappeared. "I didn't wake him, did I?" she questioned, looking over at Emma walking back to the kitchen.

"No," Emma said, shaking her head as she took the spare stool beside the brunette.


End file.
